


Abort Mission

by mistressteacup



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressteacup/pseuds/mistressteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not his fault Mike is so dashing! He’s like a Prince Charming except with ratty clothes instead of a crown! It’s not his fault for crushing on him and becoming desperate enough to follow him to his favorite coffee shop! Mike should realize this and take pity on him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abort Mission

So Kevin has a plan. It’s an awesome plan, if he does say so himself, but before he can enact his awesome plan, he has to do some research, which is why he finds himself standing casually (he is a master at casual (no really he is)) outside a coffee shop on the other side of town from his house. The quarry, the prey, the mission is inside. He squints his eyes intently, determined. He will find what he needs to know. Of this, he is sure.   
  
He enters the coffee shop casually, resisting the urge to whistle, because he’s recently learned that that is not really casual at all. It saddens him, but he must persevere. He has a job to do.   
  
Kevin stands in line for coffee, camouflage. He has nefarious intentions. No one can know that he’s not just here for coffee. No one. He slices his eyes from side to side suspiciously as he takes his coffee and finds a seat with a good view of his prey.   
  
Casual, he reminds himself, wrapping his hands around his coffee cup, bringing it casually to his mouth. He is so ninja. He could be a secret agent. For real.   
  
He peeks at the guy he’s following, a quick movement of his eyes, before he moves more slowly, taking a longer look. He still hasn’t figured out the balance between too short and too long. It’s quite sorrowful. He needs that knowledge, that skill, in order for this mission to be successful. In order for him to learn. To learn about Mike. Mike Carden. He sighs heavily. Crushes are such hard work. Such hard work. Though, he supposes, stalking is an extra credit assignment rather than a necessity. At least, it would be for other people. He has to know everything if he wants a chance. Mike is far too far out of his league. He is cool. He smokes! He has a charming I-don’t-care attitude, and a serial killer smile that Kevin somehow finds mesmerizing. He’s spent far too many hours watching and dreaming about that smile. It’s past time for him to make a move. Sadly, he is no good at making moves. Therefore, research. Lots of research and, yes, stalking. It’s a tragedy, yes. He realizes this, but he knows there is still hope. There is always hope.   
  
He sips his drink again, enjoying the heat. Mm, it’s just lovely. He likes his coffee indeed.   
  
Kevin startles at someone sliding into the seat opposite him. Looking up, he squeaks, “Eep.”   
  
Mike Carden grins at him, eyes piercing, “Kevin Jonas.”   
  
Kevin sqeaks again, eyes wide. Abort. Abort mission. He starts looking around wildly for escape routes. Maybe he’s not cut out for this spy thing. He’s always been a good boy! He doesn’t deserve this.   
  
It’s not his fault Mike is so dashing! He’s like a Prince Charming except with ratty clothes instead of a crown! It’s not his fault for crushing on him and becoming desperate enough to follow him to his favorite coffee shop! Mike should realize this and take pity on him!

  
But Mike just raises an eyebrow, “I haven’t seen you around here before.”   
  
“I’m sorry?” Oh dear, he’s onto him. Kevin knew he shouldn’t have followed Selena’s advice! Follow your heart, she says. Follow your heart and it’ll all be okay. More like follow your heart and become the victim of a dude who is far more hardcore than you will ever be. He knew he should have followed his normal protocol with crushes. Run away and pretend you haven’t ever thought of kissing them. It’s always worked before. Sure he’s never had a boyfriend but he’s also never died a cold and painful death, bleeding out because he decided stalking the scariest guy at school would be a good idea.   
  
He’s always been kind of slow, but if he survives this, he promises he’ll try to be faster. It’ll be a goal or something. Just please don’t let him die. He has life to live. He’s heard so much about it, he’d like to at least survive long enough to have one.   
  
“Calm down, dude,” Mike says, reaching forward to touch his arm, “I’m not gonna hurt you or anything.”   
  
Kevin narrows his eyes, disbelieving. He’ll believe that when he sees it. Which he supposes he is seeing that right now, but who knows whether it’s temporary or not? Maybe Mike’s just planning a devious, devious plan. Kevin knows the truth now. He must not let down his guard.    
  
“No, really,” Mike holds his hands up in surrender, “I just recognized you and thought I’d say hi.”   
  
“That’s what they all say. Then the next thing you know, you’re tied up in a basement somewhere playing the hoky-poky, covered in glitter.” Not that that has ever happened to him. Nope, no siree, never ever. Not once.   
  
Mike lets out a choked laugh.   
  
“Don’t judge me, it happens.”   
  
“I know, kid. I have a friend who likes basements and has a serious attraction to purple,” Mike grins.   
  
“You know Gabe?”   
  
“Yeah,” Mike pauses, “You do?”    
  
“I’d say he adopted my brother, but I think their plans are more for world domination than anything else. Selena and I have preventive measures set up, but, knowing Nick, our only hope is to slow them enough that others can start the defense.” It’s a brave sacrifice, Kevin knows, but it might potentially be their only hope against an evil overlord. He’s willing to do what he must.   
  
Kevin thinks he’s probably forgetting too easily that Mike is just planning to take him somewhere secluded and eat his heart out. This is probably just a way to calm him and ease him into a false sense of security. He knows what’s going on, but it’s no use. Mike’s serial killer smile is just too charming. It’s quite tragic. On his tombstone, it will read, “Killed by his own soft heart for dead eyes and ratty jeans.” He can see how it’s going, but he’s weak. He’s a weak, weak man, and he is prepared to face the consequences.   
  
“I’m glad to know that there’s some sort of safeguard.”   
  
“You should. A world with Nick and Gabe as its leaders would be a scary, scary world, indeed,” Kevin nods knowingly. Gabe is no good. He believes in snake overlords and his obsession with sunglasses is partially frightening. Kevin would think he’s a bad influence on Nick if only he wasn’t aware that the negative influence goes both ways. Nick and Gabe together are a bad combination, but it’s too late to separate them now. What is done is done.   
  
“Any world where Gabe has any sort of control is a scary one, kid.”   
  
“I’m glad you agree. This is an important belief. I cannot crush on someone who doesn’t realize this important and tragic fact.”   
  
Mike’s eyes widening is the only clue that he caught that.   
  
Kevin stops speaking suddenly, “Oh dear, I didn’t mean to say that. You can ignore that if you want. Or if you don’t want, you don’t have to. I guess. Maybe. But-“   
  
Mike leans across the table, pressing their lips together. Leaning back, he smirks at Kevin’s silence, “Want to go out sometime?”


End file.
